Red
by ratsu
Summary: Kakashi, seorang tentara yang bertugas di Gaza, pulang ke kampung halamannya di San Fransisco dan menemukan realita yang disembunyikan darinya. Bisakah ia menerima realita itu? Dan, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? A Kakashi and Ino fiction. Two sided POV. Please read and review :D
1. Red: The Armors

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the idea of the story.**

**Warning : OOC, typos, Alternate Universe.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama**

**Please enjoy my come back fic! :D**

.

.

.

**Red**

.

.

.

**Kakashi**

'_PBB telah mengancam akan mencabut keanggotaan Israel dari daftar negara-negara di dunia jika tak melakukan gencatan senjata. Yang berarti, menghentikan segala bantuan dalam berbagai sektor, tak terkecuali sektor makanan, obat-obatan, dan militer. Namun, pihak Israel bersikeras mereka akan terus menggempur Gaza...'_

Sekumpulan tentara mendengarkan berita dunia dari sebuah televisi portabel di markas mereka. Dalam kepala mereka, ada banyak hujatan, pendapat, dan kritikan tajam menanggapi berita yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Mereka cuma bisa ngomong. Coba mereka yang berperang disini! Kau kira enak apa setiap hari menjinakkan bom lalu ada ranjau dimana-mana?! Aku ingin memasukkan bom-bom molotov itu ke dalam mulut mereka dan pantat mereka juga!" hujat Iruka.

"Demi tukang cukur rambut mangkokku, aku menyumpahi PBB. Kerja mereka sangat mengecewakan! Kenapa tidak dari dulu mereka ancam serigala bau sebelah itu?"cibir Maito Guy.

Asuma menghisap rokoknya. "Serigala bau? Maksudmu itu Israel, Guy?"

"IYA! Siapa lagi?! Lagipula, Amerika juga hanya penjilat PBB. Memalukan!" teriak Guy.

Kakashi mengamati rekan-rekannya. Dengan suara ngantuknya, ia menanggapi. "Kalian ini kenapa marah-marah sendiri? Percuma, mereka tak akan dengar."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau sudah pulang ke Amerika?" tanya Asuma. Asap rokoknya mengepul dan baunya semacam tembakau murahan.

"Aku akan menikahi Shizune!" teriak Maito Guy kegirangan.

Kedua bola mata bundarnya berubah menjadi hati berwarna merah yang berdetak kencang. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, bahkan di antara helm tentara dan rambut mangkoknya yang hitam mengkilat seperti disemir, ia menyisipkan fotonya bersama Shizune.

Iruka menertawakan Guy. Ia adalah seorang gay. "Ah, _well_, mungkin aku akan bersenang-senang. Bar, pub, dan mencoba wine mahal."

"Kau, Kakashi?" tanya Asuma.

"Aku tak punya keluarga disana," jawabnya dingin. "Wanita juga tidak. Lagipula, aku tak suka wine mahal."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Jendral Jiraiya masuk ke markas dan menginformasikan musuh baru saja meletakkan bom-bom berdaya ledak tinggi di pusat kota. Jelas, Israel ingin membunuh lebih banyak lagi orang-orang Palestina. Mereka berempat segera menuju pusat kota dengan kendaraan semacam truk tentara.

Kakashi memeriksa alun-alun yang kelam itu. Beberapa tahun lalu, ada pembantaian disana sehingga darah sudah menjadi semacam _mural_ yang indah. _Mural_ darah yang seperti dilukis oleh Leonardo Da Vinci, berdimensi, indah, dan kelam. Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan situasi-situasi mengerikan semacam itu. Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan kematian, bunyi ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, dan jeritan kesakitan. Bertahun-tahun tinggal sebagai pasukan pengaman sebagai bantuan dari Amerika, ia sudah banyak melihat tragedi-tragedi yang dianggap mengerikan.

Alat pendeteksi bomnya berbunyi nyaring ketika ia melewati sebuah pilar yang nyaris runtuh. Kakashi mendekati pilar itu dan di balik reruntuhan bangunan yang amat rapuh, disanalah bom itu tersembunyi.

"Halo, sayang," sapanya seolah-olah bom itu adalah kekasih yang butuh belaian mesra.

Dengan cekatan, Kakashi memutuskan salah satu kabel, menjinakkan bom itu. Ia lalu mengambil bom yang sudah jinak itu untuk dihancurkan di markas. Bom-bom itu akan muncul dalam berbagai wujud. Suatu kali, ia dan timnya pernah luput memeriksa sebuah boneka anak-anak. Ternyata, sebuah bom berdaya ledak sedang disembunyikan di dalam boneka itu di antara busa yang membuatnya tampak gendut dan lucu. Mereka menyatakan tempat itu aman. Seorang gadis kecil Palestina yang memakai kerudung berlari ke dalam sana. Gadis itu berteriak, "_Penny_!" sambil mengambil bonekanya. Ia pun memeluknya. Dan, tidak lama, terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras dan memilukan. Tempat itu hancur dan gadis itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sampai saat ini, Kakashi masih ingat wujud gadis itu dan bonekanya. Sejak itu, ia dan timnya memeriksa semua benda tanpa terkecuali. Cerita tentang gadis itu dan boneka berisi bomnya begitu memilukan sampai ia tak ingin mempunyai anak perempuan.

"Kakashi, apa kau sudah melakukan kerjamu?" tanya Asuma.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Ia menepuk-nepuk sarung tangannya yang terkena debu reruntuhan.

"Barusan, Jendral memberitahuku. Kabar bagus untuk jiwa-jiwa kita yang sudah menyaksikan banyak kematian tragis," Asuma memberi kabar dengan gaya khasnya yang sedikit dramatis.

Kakashi tidak sabar. "Apa berita itu? Kita akan dikirim sebagai pasukan garis depan?" tanyanya enteng.

"Bodoh, besok kita semua akan pulang!" Asuma menjitak Kakashi.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka semua berkemas. Guy meloncat-loncat bahagia sambil berbicara dengan foto kekasihnya. Iruka membelai foto wine mahalnya. Asuma sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan istri dan anak kembarnya. Sementara, Kakashi hanya mengamati mereka semua sambil menghisap rokok Gold Blendnya yang ia curi dari tas Jiraiya. Ketiga rekannya telah menemukan definisi nyata untuk kata bahagia, kekasih, wine, dan keluarga. Sementara, Kakashi sendiri tak pernah tahu bahagia itu seperti apa. Baginya, rokok mahal curiannya itu saja masih tak bisa menghangatkan jiwanya yang dingin.

"SHIZUNE! AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU!" teriak Guy.

Jangan dekat-dekat Guy saat ia girang karena gendang telingamu bisa saja pecah. Teriakannya sangat nyaring melebihi lengkingan Whitney Houston untuk soundtrack film yang ia bintangi. Lagu itu masih sering diputar di markas karena tak ada CD-CD musik baru yang diekspor ke Palestina dan CD Whitney sendiri mereka temukan di antara puing-puing rumah penduduk.

Tidak memedulikan Guy yang menggila, Iruka sangat tenang seperti biasa sambil berbaring di ranjang tentaranya dan mengamati foto wine mahal dari Perancis. Kabarnya, minuman itu mencampurkan wine dengan sejenis susu sapi impor dari Swiss. "Hmmmm, wine mahal, kita akan berkencan sayang..." suara Iruka terdengar mengerikan, penuh nafsu, sekaligus lembut.

"Kalian semua sudah gila, ya?" tanya Kakashi, masih dengan rokok curiannya yang sangat nikmat.

Guy dan Iruka tersindir. "Kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu, Kakashi."

Dan, Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa. Tawa yang hampa dan dingin.

.

.

Kapal dari baja sudah merapat di pelabuhan. Asuma, Iruka, Guy, dan Kakashi beserta beberapa gelintir tentara lain berbaris memasuki kapal. Kedisiplinan dan keteraturan sudah mengakar tunggang dalam nadi mereka. Kapal ini dipenuhi bau orang Amerika sementara baju seragam mereka berbau debu, angin gurun, dan rokok. Kadang-kadang, baju mereka juga berbau mesiu. Peledak dimana-mana dan ranjau sudah seperti kotoran kucing di gang-gang padat penduduk.

Ketiga lelaki itu senang akhirnya mereka bebas dari dunia yang penuh kekerasan, kematian, dan konflik. Mereka senang mereka tidak akan lagi mencium bau peledak, rokok dari tembakau murahan, debu pasir, dan angin gurun. Sementara Kakashi, ia sebatang kara. Baginya, debu pasir sudah menjadi senyawa molekul sahabat oksigen yang mengalir sepanjang tubuh dan paru-parunya. Ia juga lebih suka rokok dari tembakau murahan yang membuat penggunanya terbatuk sepanjang malam daripada rokok Gold Blend yang rasanya luar biasa. Di kota tempat tinggalnya di Amerika tidak akan ada angin gurun. Yang ada hanya angin dingin dari Laut Utara yang menyerang sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Dan, angin itu dingin menusuk tidak seperti angin gurun yang sejuk membelai. Bunyi ledakan, rintihan kesakitan, dan jeritan kehilangan itu juga sudah seperti musiknya sejajar dengan soundtrack film Whitney yang ia tak tahu judulnya. Di Amerika sana ia akan mendengar suara-suara yang hingar bingar dan penuh kegembiraan dengan musik yang sangat kekinian.

Mereka berempat duduk bersama di anjungan kapal. Bersiap untuk melambaikan tangan pada daratan yang menyimpan tragedi dan ironi yang dikatakan neraka dunia.

"Kau akan merindukan tempat itu?" tanya Asuma.

"Tidak! Aku merindukan Hawaii! Aku akan membawa Shizune berbulan madu kesana!" teriak Guy girang. Ia tak sabar angin dingin laut Utara mengoyak rambut mangkok warna semir sepatunya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, Iruka ingin pergi ke San Fransisco, bukan begitu, eh, Iruka?" goda Asuma.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku dan kau tahu, kami punya ladang anggur," katanya. Lagi-lagi soal anggur. Kakashi berpikir, jika pensiun nanti, Iruka bisa menjadi bartender yang sangat brillian.

Kakashi menyulut rokok tembakau murahan yang ia bawa. "Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku, Asuma. Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik untuk pulang."

Mereka berempat terdiam. Terpaku dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pulang dari Palestina. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sementara kapal baja itu terus membelah lautan menuju daratan Amerika.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berbaju _nautical _khas pelaut klasik membangunkan mereka berempat sekaligus menginformasikan kapal telah merapat dengan selamat di pelabuhan New York. Patung Liberty yang menjulang dan tak lelah-lelah juga membawa obor itu menyambut mereka. Mereka segera berkemas dan menyandang tas besar di bahu.

Asuma dijemput istrinya dan anak kembarnya. Istrinya begitu cantik dengan anak kembar yang lucu. Guy dijemput Shizune dan keluarganya. Sementara, Iruka dan Kakashi berjalan berdampingan. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari San Fransisco. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan kereta, lagu-lagu asing yang hingar-bingar terdengar. Iruka sengaja membeli CD musik itu karena ia berpikir perjalanan menuju San Fransisco sangat lama.

"Aku tak begitu suka musik ini," kata Iruka.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku lebih suka lolongan wanita di lagu yang kita putar tiap hari saat di markas dan juga musik blues."

"Seleramu melankolis. Aku lebih suka lagu Sting yang diputar nenekku tiap malam waktu aku kecil. Judulnya _Englishman In New York _dan sekalipun musiknya bagus, lagu itu selalu membuatku teringat betapa _out of place _-nya aku ini. Tapi, Guy pasti menyukai musik ini," kata Iruka. Ia mencoba menikmati musik yang terdengar asing.

"Guy? Kurasa dia lebih sering mendengar lagu-lagu tentang pernikahan sekarang," canda Kakashi.

"Hahaha itu pasti. Kau berencana menikah, Kakashi?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat. "Mungkin dengan gadis yang memakai mahkota bunga?" candanya.

"Gadis macam itu hanya ada di abad Pertengahan! Kau gila! Dia juga harus menyukai musik melankolismu," balas Iruka.

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan humor yang mereka ciptakan. Humor khas Amerika.

.

.

Kakashi dan Iruka berpisah di stasiun. Iruka tinggal dekat ladang anggur sementara Kakashi tinggal di daerah urban di pinggir kota San Fransisco yang sepi penduduk. Sebuah blok sepi di tempat terpinggir di pusat San Fransisco. Dulu, blok yang bernama Kensington Road itu sempat ramai oleh orang kulit hitam sebelum mereka semua dibinasakan sebagai ancaman kulit putih terhadap keinginan Martin Luther King untuk membebaskan kaumnya. Bekas-bekas kekejaman terukir jelas pada retakan-retakan keras dinding rumah-rumah sepanjang blok itu. Kakashi masih ingat, ketika kakeknya menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dan menceritakannya pada cucunya. Hanya beberapa rumah yang berisi penghuni. Sisanya kosong.

Kakashi tinggal di sebuah rumah peninggalan ayahnya. Rumahnya kelam dengan cat yang hampir seluruhnya mengelupas. Rumah itu terkesan angker dari luar. Dari dalam sekalipun, kesannya tidak jauh berbeda. Perusahaan listrik sudah memutus saluran listrik di rumahnya. Kakashi berniat membersihkan rumahnya sebelum langit menjadi gelap.

Saat ia membersihkan kamar terbesar di rumahnya, ia ingat itu adalah bekas kamar ayahnya, ia menemukan kotak hitam dengan pita merah tersembunyi di bawah meja. Penutupnya sudah sangat berdebu ketika Kakashi mengambilnya. Sudah lama Kakashi tidak menginjakkan kaki di kamar ayahnya. Kamar itu terkesan sangat mengerikan. Sprei dan selimut besar itu penuh debu dengan tirai jendela yang warnanya sudah memudar. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di kamar itu dan membawa pergi kotak berpita merahnya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

.

Kakashi teringat akan kotak berpita merah itu ketika hari sudah malam. Ia membawa kotak itu ke balkon kamarnya dan membukanya dengan penerangan bulan purnama. Kakashi menarik pita merah yang mengikat kota yang dilapisi kain beludru hitam. Di dalamnya, ada beberapa lembar foto yang hampir pudar, sebuah puisi cinta, dan sebuah cincin.

Foto-foto ayahnya bersama seorang wanita muda berambut pirang pucat. Ia sama sekali tak mirip wanita itu. Apa benar itu ibunya? Ia seumur hidup tak pernah melihat wanita yang bersakit-sakit demi membawanya ke dunia, pada daratan penuh kematian, dan pada dunia yang bengis.

Ayahnya yang memiliki rambut pirang nyaris putih, mata sayu, dan kulit yang pucat sepertinya. Di antara berlembar-lembar foto lama itu, ada seorang bayi dalam gendongan wanita pirang itu. Bayi berambut pucat itu pasti dirinya.

_'Siapa wanita ini? Pengasuh? Istri ayahku? Atau hanya kekasih?'_ pikirnya.

Kakashi membaca selembar puisi di atas kertas yang lusuh dan menguning di makan waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_...TBC_**

* * *

Well, gimana ya?

Saya merasa bersalah meninggalkan fic undone, hiatus lama, terus tiba-tiba nulis lagi kayak gini *ditabok bakiak Jiraiya* Tapi, saya incredibly happy saya sudah membobol internet positif (HA!) dan akhirnya berhasil mempublish fiksi saya lagi hahaha :D

**Minna san yang saya sayangi sebesar Oro sayang Manda, please kasih saya kritik, saran, atau tanggapan. It matters a lot to me karena saya ingin belajar menulis dengan lebih baik *kasih kue* :D**


	2. Red: The Ballad

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings : Two sided POV, typos, Alternate Universe, OOC.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED: The Ballad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_... Satu dua tahun lagi dia sudah pandai berlari dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya karenamu. Aku ingin mengamankannya dari jatuh, luka, dan tangis yang memusingkan kepala. Tetapi, karena kau dia belajar berlari selain untuk mengejar mimpi dan ambisinya juga untuk menghindariku. Lalu, ia akan belajar bagaimana seharusnya ia memanggilku tetapi, justru kau sembunyikan aku di lorong gelap yang antah berantah. Sakumo, kenapa? Apakah salahku?_

_Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuknya dan apakah kau tahu kalau saat ini aku menimangnya –jika ini semua bukan karena kau- aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Kiranya seperti ini,_

"_Apa... Apakah yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dunia, anakku?" aku bertanya pada bayi mungil dalam gendongan yang menggeliat manja._

_Bayi itu mengulum ibu jarinya sambil mengerjapkan mata onyx bulatnya dengan menggemaskan. Ibunya memaknai tatapan si bayi sebagai ucapan "Banyak sekali, Ibu! Aku ingin menjelajah dunia!" sehingga aku pada akhirnya menghela napas sebelum berkata,_

"_Jika aku dapat memilih, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dengan tidak membawamu kemari... Sebab aku bisa saja pergi, sayang, dan kau sendiri yang harus melindungi dirimu dari bahaya, kebencian, kekejaman, dan ironi di luar sana."_

_Itu. Itulah Sakumo yang ingin aku katakan kepada bayi itu tetapi, aku malah membawanya ke dunia ini. Aku takut jika aku meninggalkan ia sendiri lalu siapa yang akan melindunginya dari bahaya, ironi, kekejaman itu? Kau seharusnya tidak menghalangiku! Lebih baik jika bayi mungil kita terlelap dalam ketenangan yang damai dimana ia selamanya mimpi indah ketimbang ia merasakan luka-luka, kesedihan, ironi, dan kekejaman terhadap dirinya. Itu semua karena aku menyayanginya dan kau justru meneriakiku! Tidak, Sakumo kau yang kehilangan kewarasanmu._

_Karena kau telah gagal lantas kau dapat mengajarkan bayi itu kegagalanmu. Begitukah? Kau tidak perlu bersandiwara di hadapanku karena aku tahu, selamanya akan tahu, kau kecewa pada dirimu sendiri dan tidak dapat memaafkan satupun sel dalam tubuhmu.'_

Tegangan tinggi mengejutkan syaraf-syaraf Kakashi ketika matanya membaca paragraf-paragraf dalam surat yang terpotong itu. Kepalanya terasa pening sampai ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kertas kekuningan itu bahkan sedikit gemetar. Ada kengerian dan keterkejutan luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Tidak, justru kejutan ini yang mengerikan. Ia segera menyandarkan bahu pada dinding sambil mencerna ulang apa yang baru saja ia baca itu meskipun kepalanya tetap pening. Ia menolak keras otaknya yang secara otomatis memutar ulang masa kecilnya dalam benak dan tanpa ia sempat mencegah dirinya, kepala perak itu sudah membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding berulang kali.

.

.

.

_Pagi_. Satu kata itu berusaha diresapi Kakashi dalam-dalam untuk mengenyahkan kemungkinan ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Kepalanya bahkan masih pening dan tubuhnya terhuyung ketika ia berusaha berdiri dari lantai. Dengan tertatih, Kakashi segera bersiap-siap sebab ia dijadwalkan untuk melakukan _check-up _di rumah sakit pagi ini.

.

Bau higienis rumah sakit menyapa penciuman Kakashi begitu ia memasuki rumah sakit yang serba putih. Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang, tidak ada wajah-wajah bergegas lagi khawatir para perawat, dan tidak ada, tidak ada raungan memilukan yang dapat menghantui siapa saja yang tidak kuat mental seperti yang ia jumpai lima tahun terakhir ini. Kakashi bernapas lega karena ia tidak lagi ada di Gaza, lalu berusaha melenyapkan ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu. Untuk itu, ia meneguk sedikit kopi _americano _yang ia beli dari kedai kopi yang sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**INO**

.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Ino dengan ceria begitu Kakashi muncul di ruang prakteknya. Ino bahkan repot-repot berdiri untuk mempersilakan Kakashi langsung duduk di ranjang periksa.

Ino tersenyum pada pasiennya hari itu, seorang pria tampan berusia 35 tahun dengan beberapa luka di lengan yang terekspos karena ia menggunakan kaus polo warna hitam. Kakashi tidak berubah banyak sejak lima tahun lalu. Untuk ukuran pria berusia 35 tahun, ia terlihat sangat awet muda. Dan jauh di dalam dirinya, Ino merasa sangat lega karena Kakashi pulang tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Hari ini adalah jadwal _check up _ Kakashi yang wajib hukumnya sebagaimana semua prajurit yang baru saja pulang dari daerah konflik dimana mereka ditugaskan. Bagi pasien lain, baiklah, itu cuma _check up _biasa. Tetapi, bagi Ino, itu bukan sekedar pemeriksaan kesehatan karena ia menghadapi orang-orang yang secara fisik tubuhnya mungkin menderita luka atau penyakit, tetapi secara psikis mengalami trauma berat. Justru karena itu Ino semakin bersemangat dalam bekerja.

"Kau suka kopi?" Ino memancing obrolan ringan sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Kakashi karena ia melihat Kakashi membawa segelas kopi. Ada gugup yang dirasakan Ino ketika menyentuh lengan Kakashi yang kokoh.

"Ya," jawab pria itu singkat sebagaimana biasa.

"Well, Tuan Hatake, apa kau pernah mencoba _cappuccino_? Rasanya lebih manis," kata Ino sambil menginstruksikan Kakashi untuk berbaring supaya ia dapat memeriksa detak jantungnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Tapi, jangan banyak minum _espresso_, pekat sekali. Dan kadar kafein yang tinggi itu tidak terlalu baik."

Ino duduk di balik mejanya sambil memeriksa hasil _check up _Kakashi yang diserahkan seorang perawat kepadanya sebelum Kakashi masuk. Secara fisik, Kakashi cukup sehat dan bisa dibilang sangat beruntung sebab tidak banyak tentara yang bisa kembali tanpa mengalami banyak luka.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa lega setelah akhirnya dipanggil kembali San Fransisco," kata Ino sambil terus memeriksa hasil _check up_.

"Anda baru bertugas enam bulan, dokter," sahut Kakashi. "Apa yang anda lihat tidak seberapa dengan kami."

"Aku bahkan mimpi buruk selama berbulan-bulan setelah itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan kalian. Pasti itu cukup... berat. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Hatake, aku sangat _excited _ketika aku dan beberapa orang dokter lain ditugaskan dokter Chiyo untuk menangani para tentara yang baru pulang dari medan perang. Tidak untuk memeriksa atau menyembuhkan saja, tapi juga mengkonsultasi kalian," kata Ino.

"Sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi dokter, dokter Yamanaka."

Ino tersenyum. Ya, ia memang suka menjadi dokter. Bagi Ino, itu bukan sekedar profesi atau predikat, tapi juga merupakan misi kemanusiaan. Dan, menurutnya, tugas dokter Chiyo untuknya sangat membuatnya bersemangat karena justru dengan tugas itu ia bisa lebih banyak menjalankan misi kemanusiaan dengan mengobati para tentara yang terlalu banyak mengalami hal-hal yang tidak manusiawi.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Hatake. Sejak kecil aku memang ingin jadi dokter," Ino memberanikan diri menatap sepasang _onyx_ tajam milik Kakashi yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

Tapi, tatapan _itu_... Datar. Hampa. Jauh di dalam ketenangan yang ditampilkan, Ino merasakan sebuah kehampaan disana. Hampa sebagaimana yang diketahui Ino sehingga ia berpendapat bahwa Kakashi juga butuh masa pemulihan setelah lima tahun melihat tragedi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan, Ino tanpa sadar merasa sedih karena kehampaan dalam sepasang onyx itu.

"Tuan Hatake, sejauh ini kau cukup sehat dan luka-lukamu akan segera sembuh. Paramedis disana sudah melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama yang tepat karena infeksinya benar-benar minim. Tapi, tolong kembali besok. Aku akan memeriksamu lebih lanjut."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baik, dokter."

Ino mengantar kepergian Kakashi. Sambil mengamati punggung yang diam-diam dirindukannya, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

'_Aku tidak bahagia melihatnya seperti itu biarpun aku lega dia sudah pulang.'_

Dan, punggung itu kian berlalu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di antara lalu lalang kesibukan yang sibuk.

.

,

,

"Yo, Ino-pig!" sapa Sakura di kedai kopi. "Ku dengar Kakashi sudah pulang ya? Kau pasti bahagia sekali!"

Ino mengerling Sakura sejenak untuk menetralkan sedih yang menghantuinya sepanjang sisa hari ini. "Begitulah..."

"Eh, kau kok lemas sih! Bukan Ino yang biasanya! Kenapa eh?!" Sakura mencubit pipi merah muda alami Ino dengan gemas.

"Eits, sakit tau," Ino menggembungkan pipinya.

"Habis kau tak mau cerita sih kenapa kau muram begitu! Macam lagi tanggal tua aja!" gurau Sakura.

"Iya, sih, Kakashi san memang sudah pulang, Jidat," kata Ino dengan sendu sambil menyeruput frappuccino-nya.

"Terus?" Sakura menatap dengan tatapan polos anak kecil yang sedang sangat ingin tahu.

"Dia sehat, kok. Aku yang memeriksanya sendiri tapi, dia terlihat sangat hampa."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Bukankah itu wajar? Memang sih trauma itu sulit dipulihkan tapi kau kan yang menanganinya, Piggy! Jadi kau pasti bisa dong menyembuhkannya soalnya kau menyembuhkannya dengan cinta hehehe," goda Sakura.

Kemudian, Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Bagaimana soal Naruto, Sakura? Bukankah kalian sudah berencana untuk tunangan eh?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya yang sedang bertugas di luar kota, Sakura blushing berat, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan bersiap bercerita panjang lebar.

.

Di dalam subway yang membawanya pulang, Ino mendengarkan musik di iPodnya yang dihiasi glitter cantik berwarna pink. Sebuah balada dari One Republic yang berjudul _Come Home _pada _now playing_-nya. Ia diam, meresapi baris-baris lirik balada, dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunan.

'_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you.._

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long...'

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia mengingat nama itu, punggung itu, dan sepasang _onyx _itu. Lima tahun berlalu dan Ino masih merasakan getar-getar halus yang sama. Bedanya, malam ini gunungan rindu di sudut-sudut ruang hatinya runtuh tanpa sisa terkalahkan oleh kelegaan begitu melihat sosok rupawan tadi pagi. Dan, hari ini Ino berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan ribuan doa-doa dalam kecemasannya karena telah melindungi Kakashi selama ini sehingga dia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Ino menghela napas. Dalam hati, ia bertekad untuk memulihkan Kakashi baik dari luka maupun traumanya.

Balada itu berakhir dengan denting-denting piano yang demikian lembutnya dan Ino menatap cahaya yang melesat-lesat di luar gerbong subway seolah itu adalah bintang jatuh yang melesat di langit malam. '_Dia sudah pulang,' _kata Ino dalam hati.

.

Pagi ini, Ino lebih bersemangat ketimbang hari-hari biasanya. Dengan ceria, ia menyapa Karin yang sudah duduk manis di belakang meja resepsionis dan para perawat yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Karin san, apakah Tuan Hatake sudah datang?" tanya Ino dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Belum, dokter Yamanaka. Apakah pasien membuat janji dengan anda?"

"Ya, dia sedang dalam tahap pemulihan. Aku yang menanganinya. Tolong telpon aku jika Tuan Hatake sudah datang ya," kata Ino sedikit kecewa.

Ino menunggu Kakashi dengan sabar di dalam ruangannya. Mungkin saja Kakashi ketiduran atau bisa saja ia lupa. Ino menampik segala pikiran negatif jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kakashi dalam perjalanan. Selagi menunggu Kakashi, Ino pun larut dalam kesibukannya menangani pasien-pasien lain.

Jam menunjuk pukul delapan malam dan Kakashi tidak datang sebagaimana seharusnya. Dengan menekan kekecewaan, Ino menutup ruang prakteknya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa esok pasiennya itu pasti datang.

.

Pagi ini, Ino berharap Kakashi akan datang dan seperti sebelumnya, ia sudah berpesan pada Karin sang resepsionis untuk memberitahunya jika Kakashi datang. Seperti kemarin juga, selagi menunggu dalam kecemasan, Ino kembali larut dalam kesibukannya apalagi hari itu ia harus melakukan beberapa operasi.

Sayangnya, hari itu Kakashi tidak juga datang. Dan begitulah siklus kegiatan Ino dalam tiga hari mendatang.

Akhirnya, didorong oleh kecemasan, Ino memutuskan bertanya kepada dokter Chiyo yang juga merupakan kepala rumah sakit. Wajah keibuan yang menenangkan dokter Chiyo menyambut Ino yang diliputi cemas begitu ia memasuki ruang,

"Ada apa, dokter Ino?" tanya dokter Chiyo dengan suara yang halus.

Ino tersenyum untuk menutupi kecemasannya, "Saya ingin bertanya kepada anda, dokter Chiyo."

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa kau menemui masalah?"

Dengan menekan kekecewaan dan kekhawatiran, Ino mulai menuturkan pasiennya yang tidak kunjung kembali padahal perawatan itu bersifat wajib baginya.

"Tuan Hatake tidak datang juga?! Padahal, sifat perawatan ini harus dilaksanakan intensif dan rutin. Perawatan psikis ini sangatlah penting untuknya, jika aku boleh mengatakan, ketimbang perawatan fisik tentara seperti pasienmu itu. Kita tahu hal-hal berat dialami olehnya di medan perang apalagi dalam jangka waktu panjang seperti itu, tapi sejauh apa trauma psikis itu adalah yang harus kau cari tahu, dokter Ino. Selain itu, sebagai dokter yang menangani kau harus benar-benar memahami si pasien selain harus memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan pasien itu, memberinya solusi, dan juga memberinya obat jika diperlukan."

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan saat ini, dokter Chiyo, supaya Tuan Hatake kembali? Saya takut ia sengaja menghindar," Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Dokter Chiyo berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan gagasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjunginya, dokter Ino?"

Jantung Ino berdetak seperti dalam _race _F1. _Mengunjungi Kakashi? Astaga, itu hal paling gila yang bisa ku pikirkan dengan akalku, _pikir Ino. Tapi, untuk kebaikan diri Kakashi, Ino menyetujui gagasan dokter Chiyo dan menyusun rencana untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya besok dari serangkaian kegiatan.

Sementara Ino tenggelam dalam pikiran dan rencananya, dokter Chiyo sedari tadi dapat menangkap kekhawatiran yang sangat di dalam tatapan dan nada bicara Ino. Dokter sepuh yang berwibawa itu tersenyum dan merasa bahwa Ino tentu memiliki sesuatu untuk sang pasien, Hatake Kakashi sang tentara berbakat.

.

.

Seharian ini, Ino menghadapi sederet pasien dan operasi yang membuatnya merasa lelah meskipun ia tetap bersemangat. Diam-diam, Ino merasa berdebar tentang kunjungannya sore ini.

Jalanan tidak begitu ramai sore ini. Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja karena ia juga ingin menikmati atmosfer sore musim semi ala San Fransisco yang khas. Ini musim favoritnya. Langitnya kelabu muda, tetapi semilir angin menebar wewangian bunga-bunga musim semi yang baru saja mekar. Suasana senja yang menyenangkan itu sedikit banyak membuat Ino lebih rileks. Kaki-kakinya yang dihiasi ankle boots dengan hak lima senti pun terayun begitu ringan menuju alamat Kakashi yang ia dapat dari rekam medis rumah sakit.

Ino sedikit tidak percaya begitu sampai di alamat Kakashi. Ia tidak menyangka rumah Kakashi berwujud seperti itu. Ino tadi sempat berekspektasi Kakashi tinggal di rumah biasa dengan halaman sempit bukannya sebuah... Mansion berhantu.

Beberapa kali Ino mengecek apakah alamatnya itu benar seolah ia tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan. Setelah menepis keraguan, Ino memasuki halaman yang tidak terawat itu. Ilalang tumbuh di sudut-sudut halaman dan jalan setapak dari batu alami itu berlumut jadi Ino harus berhati-hati berjalan di atasnya. Begitu sampai di teras, Ino meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kesan suram ini tidak apa-apa. Dengan mantap, Ino memencet bel.

_Tidak berbunyi, _pikir Ino. Jadi, ia mengetuk pintu besar itu beberapa kali.

Tidak langsung ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik.

Jadi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengetuknya lagi.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Ino masih mematung di depan pintu. Sesuatu mulai merayapi hatinya.

Maka, Ino menggenapkan hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu ketiga kalinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu yang kelihatannya tua itu berdecit pertanda terbuka. Kakashi muncul dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang dan... pergelangan tangan berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Hatake!" serunya tertahan.

Ino tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Akalnya tidak bisa mencerna apapun, apapun yang sekiranya positif, tentang keadaan Kakashi. Setelah mengatur napas dan menekan keterkejutannya dalam-dalam, ia dengan sopan memberi salam pada pria yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak ini.

"Ada apa dokter kemari?"

"Be-begini, Tuan Hatake, pihak rumah sakit sudah bekerja sama dengan instansi tempat anda bekerja yang mengharuskan anda untuk menjalani perawatan dari kami untuk kebaikan diri anda. Anda harus menjalani perawatan intensif rutin dan kami merasa khawatir kenapa anda tidak datang untuk menjalani itu..." Ino menjelaskan dengan takut.

Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Karena Kakashi tidak juga merespon, Ino tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada darah yang terus mengucur dari pergelangan tangan Kakashi.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino meraih tangan itu. "Biarkan saya mengobati luka anda ini, Tuan Hatake. Pendarahan ini harus segera dihentikan."

"Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Kakashi dingin.

Ino semakin terkejut. _Kakashi-kah itu? Ia seperti bukan dirinya..._

"Sebaiknya dokter pulang," sepasang _onyx_ Kakashi itu seperti bukan miliknya. Hanya ada kengerian di dalam sepasang mata itu.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pintu kini sudah meraih knop pintu, bersiap menutup dirinya dari Ino sekaligus mengusirnya. Tetapi, sebelum Kakashi sempat menutup pintu, Ino segera melakukan pergerakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu_ yang hangat memagut bibir Kakashi. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berpikir melakukan itu, tapi yang ia yakini ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ino tidak pernah melakukan _ini _sebelumnya. Ia berjinjit untuk mengimbangi Kakashi yang menjulang. Bibir Kakashi terasa kasar dan panas.

Kakashi awalnya terkejut dengan 'kejutan' mendadak dari sesuatu yang empuk mendarat di bibirnya, tapi ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan membalas pagutan Ino dengan lebih intens. Ciuman Kakashi menghanyutkannya dan membuat Ino terdorong untuk membalas setiap ciuman itu. Ino, secara refleks, meraih leher Kakashi dan merengkuhnya semakin mendekat. Namun, kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya saling menjauhkan kepala.

Ino menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang tidak menatapnya garang seperti tadi. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Ino menyadari _lip gloss_ pink-nya menempel di bibir Kakashi dan dengan lembut ia menyekanya dengan jari telunjuk. Kakashi hanya diam dan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ino.

"Biar aku balut lukamu," kata Ino selembut mungkin.

Ino merasakan Kakashi menatapnya lekat-lekat, menambah detak jantungnya yang masih berpacu dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

**KAKASHI**

.

_Sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk mendarat di bibirku. Aku hampir tidak percaya dokter yang bertugas menanganiku melakukan ini padaku._

_Dari caranya mencium, aku tahu ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Aku bisa merasakan itu dari pagutannya yang ragu-ragu, walaupun hangat. Aku pun membalas ciuman-ciumannya dengan lebih dan bisa ku rasakan bagaimana kedua tangannya merengkuh leherku, menarikku mendekat._

_Tuhan, bau tubuhnya yang manis merangsangku untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman ini. Bahkan, aku merasakan lip gloss di bibirnya terasa manis. Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak pesona perempuan ini. Dan, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ia juga sama hanyutnya sepertiku._

_Namun, aku menjauhkan kepalaku karena aku merasa dia sedikit terengah-engah, lagipula aku juga sedikit sesak karena membutuhkan suplai oksigen._

_Aku menatap dokter Yamanaka dengan pikiran tidak percaya. Aku tak pernah berpikir mencium seseorang sebelumnya dan lebih tidak berpikir lagi akan mencium dokter cantik yang diidolakan para tentara di medan perang dulu. Sepasang mata baby blue-nya pun menatapku lekat. Aku merasakan telunjuknya yang halus meraba bibirku, ternyata ia menyeka lip gloss-nya yang menempel di bibirku. Sejenak, aku lupa pada pergelangan tanganku sampai akhirnya ia memperhatikan itu lagi._

"_Biar aku balut lukamu," katanya dengan sangat lembut._

_._

_._

_Dokter Yamanaka membimbingku duduk di sampingnya di pinggiran teras, kemudian ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan serta sebotol air mineral. Dengan lembut, ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan mengamatinya secara baik-baik. Kemudian ia membasuh luka yang masih berlumuran darah itu dengan air. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan rasa perih,_

"_Tahan sebentar ya," bisiknya lembut sebelum akhirnya membebat lukaku dengan sapu tangan putih itu._

_Dokter Yamanaka menghela napasnya. Aku mengamati bagaimana angin membelai rambut pirangnya mengenai wajahku. Wangi._

"_Tuan Hatake... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu terganggu," katanya. "Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"_

_Untuk beberapa saat, sunyi menguasai situasi. Ia memalingkan wajah padaku._

"_Dokter tidak akan paham," aku mengelak. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, sangat jauh, setelah ciuman itu sehingga aku bisa memaksa diriku mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Bukan tidak, tapi belum," pungkasnya. "Aku ingin membantumu. Aku akan memberimu sepasang telinga jika kau ingin berbagi. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mencari solusi."_

_Aku diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Kali ini, badai dengan gemuruh petir tadi sudah lenyap, hanya samudra, samudra kenyataan yang menjeratku ke dalam pusarannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kakashi?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

Sesuai janji saya update kilat :D hehehe semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya *usap keringat*

**Saya bakalan seneng banget kalo dikasih review entah itu kritik, saran, atau cuma sekedar tanggapan. Buat saya itu berarti banget loh minnatachi :'D**

Saya terima dengan lapangan bola *eh lapang dada *dada Tsunade *dijitak Tsunade*


End file.
